


The Totally True Adventures Of Two Light Warriors In Luv!!

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Stealing daggers and hearts is all part of saving the world.





	The Totally True Adventures Of Two Light Warriors In Luv!!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 24th, 2004.
> 
> "Kink-Squick Challenge Answer #2. iirc, Sprink named these two for me via Clow Cards."
> 
> (I think the challenge was just to write for a new fandom?)

For a port city, Pravoca didn't have much of a night life. In fact, it was downright dull. That was okay in the long run though, since the four Light Warriors decided it would be a bit more intelligent to get a reasonable bit of sleep, anyway.

Well, the mages opted for sleep, that is. They needed their rest to replenish their power as well as their strength. For the other two members of the party, things were a little different.

"I'm not saying that you stole it," Dash said, looking at the blade he certainly didn't remember Illusion having paid for at any point during the day.

"Then what are you saying?" Illusion asked, his breath warm on the back of Dash's neck. He peered over the shoulder of the warrior, barely resisting the urge to bury his face in the soft waves of Dash's hair.

"I'm saying that I know you swiped 50 gil from me earlier," Dash replied, suddenly frozen as if he'd just finally realized that Illusion was pressed against him. "What are you doing?"

"Lifting another 50 gil from you," Illusion said, slipping a hand down around Dash's waist and into Dash's right front pocket.

"Illu..." Dash's voice cracked as Illusion quickly grabbed for anything he could reach.

"Come now," Illusion whispered, using his other hand to push Dash's hair away from his ear. "Your feelings are rather obvious."

Dash let the golden dagger slip from his hands, barely noticing as it clattered to the floor. With his back to Illusion, he wasn't quite sure how to proceed.

"Thief," he muttered, not about to move until Illusion let go of certain parts of his anatomy.

"Does that mean I can steal a kiss?" Illusion was still whispering, his lips near Dash's ear. His hand played over what bit he could of the arousal he was coaxing from Dash. But really, attacking by pocket wasn't the best means to the end.

" Yes," Dash replied, still rather frozen to the spot. Illusion was beautiful, the sort of man who'd be least expected to be up to no good. He carried himself regally and was dressed in reasonably finery. In many senses, he lived up to his name.

"We have so much purpose now, are you sure you can spare your lips?" Illusion asked, not removing his hands from Dash's body but instead loosing their grip and letting them slide to Dash's back as he slipped around to face Dash.

Dash nodded, now positive his companion was no common street thug.

Illusion wasted no time in claiming Dash's lips, needing only to perch on his toes ever so slightly to reach. He thought Dash to be a fine man, strong and noble. And certainly Dash was quite enjoying the kiss, Illusion realized as he moved to push Dash's lips apart.

However, as he savored the foreign taste of Dash's mouth, Illusion ruminated that Dash might just enjoy anything done to him. Dash was putting off a warmth that was intoxicating.

Illusion reached down to the buttons of Dash's shirt. Armor had long since been shed, leaving Dash so beautifully touchable. Illusion wanted his hand back against the growing hardness he'd had to abandon in Dash's pants the minute before.

Dash pulled back, his eyes half-glazed as he looked at Illusion. Illusion just smiled, before letting his hands rest back against his own shirt, fingers paused on the buttons.

"Whatever you want from me," Illusion began, "I will give."

Dash couldn't hold back a slight chuckle.

"Are you determined to steal my heart?"

Illusion laughed. "I think that could be a possibility somewhere nearer to the end of our travels. But for this eve, perhaps we could just give in to pleasures not of the heart."

Nodding slowly, Dash let himself be pushed down onto his bed, amazed at how little Illusion weighed as the thief climbed on top of him. Illusion quickly went back to the buttons he’d let slip from his grasp before, baring Dash’s smooth tanned skin quickly. Still, Illusion did not move as fast as he was tempted to. Dash seemed to lack some of the experience that Illusion could look fondly back upon.

His lips to Dash’s neck, Illusion rained light kisses down, listening to the slight and almost apprehensive gasps that steadily poured from Dash’s mouth.

"Do you not know what you want?" Illusion asked, realizing he was impeding Dash’s ability to answer by kissing him the second after speaking. Dash moved into the kiss this time, letting it become deep and long. Illusion could feel Dash’s arousal hard against one of his legs, but the real surprise was Dash bringing his arms up to wrap around Illusion.

That little gesture made chased away the slight lingering feeling deep in Illusion’s stomach. He didn’t feel quite so much as though he was pushing his agenda now. Instead it was both of them, touching, feeling, and just plain enjoying the series of long, slow kisses that was passing between them.

Both were captured by yawns as they moved apart for breath. Dash had a smile on his face as he looked at Illusion, who was now lying to the side. Illusion returned the grin, thinking as to how very comfortable he was on Dash’s bed.

"I do think I’ll stay here for the evening," Illusion said, stretching ever so slightly before crawling up to rest his head on Dash’s pillow.

Dash looked as though he was going to speak, but instead he stayed silent, looking at Illusion with more curiosity than usual.

"Don’t worry," Illusion said, understanding the unspoken question quite well. "Just to sleep. Tomorrow we set sail to see the world, right?"

"We do," Dash replied as he shifted his body to be closer to Illusion.

"And what treasure shall await!" Illusion cried, before reaching to try to scramble under the blanket Dash was trying to pull over them both.

"More golden daggers, thief?" Dash asked, wondering suddenly why he was so content with the entire situation. It wasn’t important though - he’d done little of value with his life up until that point, so perhaps it was time to live a little.

"And perhaps the heart of a warrior, as well," Illusion replied, his smile lost to the darkness as Dash leaned over and snuffed the candle on the bedside table.


End file.
